


Please

by ultimateparadox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Interrupted, M/M, Touching, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateparadox/pseuds/ultimateparadox
Summary: Lance is a boy with many hopes and dreams and he really does think Keith can fulfill one of them right here and now.





	Please

“Keef, you gotta let me do it,” Lance pleads, fingers hard braces on Keith's upper arms. He looks deathly serious, which would be more alarming if Keith wasn't so confused. What in the world is Lance talking about? He's pretty sure Lance didn't start talking to him until just now.

“I...? What?”

“Your genius is showing, Keith. Small words, small sentences. Let's start with a word, a confirmation, if you will. Just say 'yes', that's a good start.”

Whatever Lance wants, he requires Keith to give it to him. That's all that he has learned from the context. It makes him feel powerful in a petty, high school kind of way, but he won't let Lance know that. “What are we talking about here?”

Lance sighs explosively. “Keith, buddy, numero uno boyfriendo. There is no way Shiro will let me, but you're like...begrudgingly cooler than Shiro. Please let me.”

“Let you...what?”

“To be fair I don't want to do it to Shiro too, too badly. If he offered I wouldn't turn him down or anything. But I definitely want this from you, my generous and caring boyfriend, light of my life, moon to my stars, fire of my loins.”

Sometimes Keith forgets who he's talking to. He loves Lance, he tries very hard to be a good boyfriend for Lance, but Lance also makes it his life goal to be as harmlessly annoying as humanly possible. With space stretching to forever around them, perhaps it should be inhumanly possible. 

“Use your words, Lance. Real sentences.”

Lance's hands slide from their anchor points to rest their strength on his shoulders, heels of his palms grinding into his collarbones. “Keef. Keefers.”

“I'm one more avoidance from just leaving you here.”

“Keefers. Please let me feel your beefers.”

“M-my what?” This has gone places Keith did not expect, ever, in his lifetime. He's also not sure he's reading the conversation right. 

“I wanna touch your beefers. It is a desperate need within me.”

“B-beefers?”

Lance screams and lets go of one shoulder in order to clamp a hand over Keith's mouth. “You can't just say beefers, Keith! That's the law!”

He waits until Lance removes his hand to ask, “Why can't I say beefers? You've said it three times now!”

“I have to keep you pure, Keith.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “I'm sure.”

“This is important to me, Keith. Right here, right now, will you let me touch your beefers?”

Keith doesn't know what the fuck Lance is talking about and has been decidedly over this. “Fine, sure, whatever.”

It's honestly impressive how quickly Lance goes from begging to touching. His hands fly between the open flaps of Keith's jacket and under his shirt before Keith even realizes he's moving. He squeals at the tickling sensation of someone else's skin against his own, and then those hands cup his pecs. They squeeze and the squeal turns into a shriek.

“If I die tomorrow, let it be known that I have lived my best life,” Lance says conversationally after a second squeeze. 

Red-faced and tense, Keith looks down at the shape of Lance's hands in his shirt. “Can we maybe take your hands out of there if we're gonna keep talking?”

Lance stops cupping to press his palms flat against his pectorals. It's almost a relief until he slides them in circles and Keith's nipples suddenly need to yell at his brain that he likes that a whole fucking lot. 

There's a sudden thought, though, that cuts through the happy haze that threatens to turn him stupid. “Wait, wait, Lance,” Keith says, pushing down on Lance's forearms to force him out of his shirt.

Lance looks bereft. “What? What's happening?”

“What do you _mean_ you wouldn't say no to touching Shiro's chest?”

**Author's Note:**

> Keefers Beefers has been stuck in my head since season 2.


End file.
